


Your Growth Is My Fall

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been cursed to become a child, and Cas knows if he stays that way too long he'll die. He's set to do anything to protect the older Winchester and turn him back to his original form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Growth Is My Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, this was based off of a drawing Pain did for our art class. The idea just popped into my head (and she actually almost slapped me after hearing it, which is sorta funny). Sorry it's a sad story this time.  
> ~Cat

Cas held baby Dean up, so his eyes met the child's. The older Winchester had been cursed again for his smart mouth. It was no surprise, really, but this curse wasn't as simple as the others. Dean had been shrunk into a baby, yes. But if Cas didn't find a cure within twenty-four hours, Dean's mind would most likely collapse from the shock of the sudden change, and he would die. Castiel was not willing to let that happen.

Hefting the giggling baby in his arms, Cas headed out of the most recent motel room they'd crashed in. Sam had gone off to meet Bobby, so they could discuss options

in solving their current crisis. Cas didn't want to wait. Dean's life was in too much danger. He wasn't going to lose him. Not this way.

He began to head into the forest behind the motel. Grey skies were cast over head, threatening the land with rain. Castiel held Dean close, determined to protect the

man gone infant from all harm. He knew who had placed the curse on Dean. And he was going to stop it.

Which brought him to a small hut near the center of the forest. Cas supported baby Dean with one arm and knocked on the door with the other. An old woman

answered, giving Cas a toothy smile, "Welcome, boy. I've been expecting you."

"Change him back," Cas held Dean even closer as he spoke, "Change him back right now."

"Ohh," the woman tsked, and shook her head, "I'm afraid not, dearie. He's gotten what he deserves."

Cas growled, his eyes narrowing at the woman. He knew there was a way to reverse the curse. There was always a way. What he didn't expect was the woman actually

answered, and the response stunned him even more.

"There is one way. And that, boy, is for you to give your life for his. Did you really expect it to be that easy?"

Cas gaped at her for a moment. All Dean had done was back talk her. And she'd gone this far? Sure, he knew she wasn't someone to mess with. But this... this was too

much. No one should be able to get away with this sort of game. He drew his blade, holding Dean with one arm. His eyes narrowed again, "There's no way such a

small mistake on his part would cause such a great amount of punishment."

"No one sasses their elders and gets away with it," the woman chuckled in a raspy tone. It sent shivers crawling up and down Cas' spine. This didn't make sense to

him. Why was Dean always subject to such torment? He should have learned to watch his mouth by now. He twirled the blade.

"Maybe killing you is another way."

"Boy, if someone could kill me, I would be dead long ago. No, that won't reverse my curse. You only have one choice."

Cas sheathed the blade, careful not to drop Dean. The woman gestured inside her house, "Come in, relax as you think about your decision. I'll make us some tea."

"How do I know it won't be poisoned?"

"I don't harm or kill those I intend to make a deal with, don't worry. Now come, sit."

Cas did as the woman instructed, seating himself warily at the small, wooden table in the hut. He placed Dean on his lap, staring into the Winchester's emerald eyes.

Why did he always manage to get into such trouble? It seemed naturally drawn to him. Cas sighed as Dean giggled again, tiny hands reaching out towards his face.

Cas lifted him in the air, and Dean erupted into a fit of laughter. It rang like chimes in Cas' ears, and he couldn't help smiling. How could someone this adorable as a

child grow into such a handsome, troublesome man? He sighed, lowering Dean back onto his lap.

The woman returned to the room with a tea pot and two cups. She had a bottle of milk as well on the tray she held and handed that to Cas as well, "For the baby,

hmm?"

Cas took a sip from the teacup, enjoying the warmth and flavor of the hot drink. He saw Dean notice the bottle. Tears welled in the infant's eyes, and baby Dean

began to cry. Cas was slightly startled. He hadn't expected this. He glanced at the woman, and she gestured to the bottle, "Go on."

Cas daintily took the bottle from where it stood on the table. Cradling Dean in his arms, he held the bottle to the baby's lips. Dean drank greedily, gazing at Cas with

those shining, green eyes all the while. He giggled at one point, spilling milk everywhere. Cas took a napkin and wiped it all off, cleaning Dean's face gingerly 

afterwards. Soon, the bottle was empty and Dean had fallen asleep. Cas' breathing caught as he watched the infant in his arms.

Dean looked so innocent at the moment, Cas almost couldn't believe all the trouble they'd gotten into together. He pursed his lips as he remembered all the problems

Dean had caused, all the cases they'd gone on together. The old woman stood, having finished her tea, "I'll leave you alone to think for a while."

She left. Cas held Dean as he sipped his tea. It had cooled slightly, and Cas tried not to drink it all at once. It was good, he had to admit. At least there was something

good about his trip to this woman. He sighed, watching Dean. The baby breathed quietly, curling closer against Cas' chest. An ache started to form in Cas' chest. He

recalled aeveral of the other cases they'd gone on together. He remembered how Dean had taken Dean and Sam from him, placing them in that television world. How

hurt he'd been then. He had missed them terribly over the days they'd gone missing. As much as he missed Sammy, he's missed Dean so much more. He knew he had

feelings for the older Winchester. He never wanted to tell Dean about them though. It would make him feel awkward around Cas. Probably. But now... now was no time

to hide such facts. They'd gone through so, so much together. And Cas knew how broken down Sam would be without Dean. They'd managed to bring him back

before, but now? Now there would be no option. Cas had a choice. It was up to him.

He bent over and gently kissed the top of Dean's forehead. The baby smiled in his sleep, snuggling against Cas' arm. The angel couldn't help smiling. He cared for 

Dean so much. This was not the way he'd die. Not on Cas' watch. A stupid curse wouldn't be able to topple the great Winchester. No, it wouldn't get him. But maybe...

maybe if it got the angel, it would be alright. Maybe sacrifice wasn't always a bad thing. And with that thought, Cas made his decision.

He scooped Dean up, careful not to wake the child. He stepped outside. The sun was lowering overhead, and a small breeze rustled the trees in a calm wave. There 

was nothing ominous about the scenery, and Cas had never felt more at peace. He knew he was making the right choice. There was no other way, after all. And Dean

was the most important person in the world to Cas. They shared a more profound bond, after all. He held Dean up so he was eye to eye with the infant, "You're a

naughty boy, you know that?"

Dean giggled, hands reaching out for Cas again. Cas couldn't imagine this sort of expression of affection coming from the adult form of Dean Winchester. Dean was a

man who loved women, not men or celestial being such as himself. He placed his forehead against Dean's, "You probably won't even remember this conversation after

you are switched back."

Dean's head tilted to the side curiously, a playful smile still lighting his lips. His cheeks were a dusty red from his fits of laughter, and Cas kissed them, "Just know

how important you are, and remember that there are other people out there who truly care for you. Never forget this, Dean. You are loved."

With that, Cas placed Dean on the ground. The baby seemed to realize something was wrong. A frown covered his small face, and tears welled in his big eyes. Cas 

heard a small wail leave Dean's lips, and the baby began to attempt to crawl towards Cas. He held up a hand to stop Dean, and it somehow conveyed the message.

Dean sat there, staring at Cas with wide, tear-filled eyes. He wailed again, holding up his hands. Cas smiled sadly, shaking his head. He then looked up at the sky, 

"I've made my decision. And I'm sure you can tell what it is."

There was a brief moment of silence. Then, a cackle filled the air. Cas tensed. He knew this was part of this woman's deals. It still freaked him out a tad. He heard her

voice, but he didn't see her, "Very well boy! There's no going back once it's done!"

"I know. Just go through with it already," Cas muttered, taking a breath. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from shaking. He wanted this.

He was going to protect Dean. No matter what. That was his job, and he wanted to fulfill it. It didn't matter if Dean would never feel the same. It didn't matter if Dean

would never remember who he was. He would fulfill his role, and he would save the life of the one he cherished.

"As you wish!" The old woman cackled again. The wind began to blow around Cas with stronger force than before. It swept around him in a circular motion, and Cas 

watched in awe. It even calmed little Dean, and the baby watched with wide eyes. Suddenly came the feeling of roots against his legs. Cas winced at first. It was a 

strange feeling, one that involved a lot of pricking. After a few moments, he was used to it. Cas watched little Dean.

The roots continued to circle around the angel as Dean began to grow. He became an actual child, no longer the little infant who couldn't walk. And with this came the

recognition in Dean's eyes, "Cas?"

Cas looked down at his legs as the roots tightened around him. They were completely covered, almost as if he were turning into a vine statue. He looked back up and 

Dean seemed to have aged again. Now he looked like the equivalent of a ten year old, "Cas, is that you?"

Cas' hand reached out for the boy involuntarily. He saw the vines sprouting from under his sleeves, "Dean."

"What.. what are you doing?" Dean's hand reached out for Cas'. He was too far. They couldn't reach. Dean tried to move forward, but it seem his legs were stuck. He 

struggled to lift his legs, "Cas, what's going on?!"

"If you move, you'll interrupt the transfer process." The old woman was heard cackling again, but Cas could see her nowhere. He smiled softly at Dean.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright."

"That's not what I'm worried about! Cas, what the fuck is happening?" Dean was a teenager of the age of fifteen now it seemed, and Cas allowed his gaze to travel over 

his companion. He let the smile remain on his face, enjoying Dean's presence. The roots began to wrap around his torso.

"Do not concern yourself over this Dean. You'll get to Sammy again soon."

"Cas, that is NOT what I'm fucking worried about! Get your feathery ass out of there! You're getting eaten alive or something!" Dean tried to walk forward again, 

reaching out Cas' outstretched arm. It was now stuck in that position. Cas had been correct. He was turning into a statue of greenery. Cas chuckled slightly at how 

the size of their hands had been so different before. But he didn't mind. If Dean's growth meant he would fall, he didn't mind. He was probably better off without him

anyways.

"Cas!" Dean was a full grown man now. The last change had been quicker than the previous ones, and it startled Cas slightly. Their hands almost touched now, but it 

was too late. Cas smiled as he watched those bright eyes of Dean. How he loved those eyes. Dean's concern filled gaze met Cas'.

"This is my fault... isn't it?"

"I will never blame you, Dean. This was done by choice."

"Cas, don't leave me."

"You will be fine. You have Sammy and Bobby waiting for you."

"It's not the fucking same, Cas! Don't leave me!"

The angel simply gave Dean that sad smile of his and looked down at their hands once more, "I am sorry Dean. It was the only way."

"There's always a way, Cas!"

"And this was it."

"No! Cas, no! There... there had to be something else!"

"It's too late Dean. Please, allow me to say one last thing," Cas looked up, and he was surprised to see tears in grown Dean's eyes. Dean was still trying to reach for Cas. Cas smiled again, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"Dean, please remember. I love-" Roots erupted from Cas' mouth. His vision went dark, and his breath left his body.

\-------

Dean was finally able to move again. He dashed to Cas, body crumpling against the ivy statue. His body was racked with sobs, "No, Cas, no. You should've let her take me. That's how it was supposed to be. I never got to say it back. I never got to say it."

He reached up, and hands tangled around the statue's vine neck. Dean held the reminisce of Cas close, burying his head in what used to be the angel's neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
